Cúmplice P23
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: "Eu amo você, Fred, eu não devia amar, não devia tê-lo pervertido, mas ainda assim, aqui estamos nós."  Teddy sobre ele e Fred e sua história. Parte do Projeto 23.


**Título:** Cumplice  
><strong>Autora:<strong>Gih Kitsunesspblm  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Freddy/Teddy  
><strong>Classificação:<strong>Nc-15  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Shota.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> É da loira, você sabe bem disso.  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Projeto 23 é o meu gigante presente pra Coy, são 23 fics/drabbles/art e tals.

Fred e Teddy estavam apertados um contra o outro, no armário que Harry tinha no segundo andar. Pelas frestas eles podiam ver o adulto, pelo menos era assim que Fred ainda pensava sobre Harry, porque para Teddy ele já começava a ficar velho.

Eles se espremeram mais ainda quando a sombra pousou sobre eles, Teddy puxando Fred ainda mais para seu colo, apoiando a cabeça arruivada contra seu peito. Por alguns instantes, tudo o que existia era o cheiro de morango dos cabelos de Fred e aquela atmosfera saturada do armário.

Pouco depois, eles ouviram os passos de Harry se dispersarem pela casa, provavelmente procurando por James, que também tinha se escondido. Eles se moveram pouco, ainda com medo do homem voltar.

"Aguenta mais dez minutos, então eu vou abrir a passagem para o porão e nós podemos sair daqui sem sermos pegos."

"Acho que o Tio Harry vai ouvir se você abrir essa droga. Isso range como uma banchee enlouquecida."

"Ou como você na cama." Teddy sorriu quando Fred corou e escondeu o rosto contra seu peito. A melhor coisa de estar naquele espaço confinado, era poder observar Fred, assim de perto. Eram raras as vezes que ele podia simplesmente olhá-lo, porque nas vezes que conseguiam um tempo só para si, tinham que ser rápidos ou alguém chegaria. "Ei pequeno, nada para ter vergonha. Eu gosto que você gema, mas lembre-se, é só para mim."

Teddy era possessivo com seu pequeno amante. Ele não gostava inclusive da proximidade intima que James tinha com ele. Por isso, ele inventava as traquinagens mais doidas, assim quando eles se escondiam, ele podia estar com Fred, só os dois.

Eram com essas brincadeiras, que ele e Fred podiam se tocar, se beijar e fazer amor. Eram nesses momentos raros que a cumplicidade para aprontar era guiada para suas carícias. Nem sempre era só ele e Fred contra James. As vezes eram os dois e Al, só pelo prazer de ver James ser zoado. As vezes até Hugo participava. Na maior parte das vezes, era os dois e James, contra Harry, Ginny, Al, George e Roxane. Até Lily as vezes caia na rede de aprontos.

Teddy escorregou a mão até o mamilo de Fred, mesmo por cima da camiseta fina, sentiu ele começar a endurecer. Fred mordeu seu peito em troca, temendo gemer. Ele sempre gostava de ver o outro se remexendo sobre ele.

Sua boca escorregou até o pescoço, içando Fred para mais perto. Ele beijou a nuca como quem não quer nada e deixou que a língua percorresse até chegar próximo a linha do cabelo. Fred quase caiu de seu colo, não fosse o aperto de seus braços.

"Teddy...isso não é hora."

"Não pequeno, sempre é hora de fazer você gemer."

Mas antes que Teddy pudesse continuar, a porta do armário foi aberta por James. Harry estava logo atrás com cara de que ia matar os três e fazer um churrasco comemorativo. Ele arrastou os três até a sala e começou a ralhar.

Disse que aquele computador era muito importante e que eles não deviam estar vendo pornografia. Que esses sites pervertidos estavam cheios de vírus que podiam infectar seus preciosos documentos, foi ai que James sorriu.

"Porque você está sorrindo, James Sirius Potter?"

"Porque no seu computador pessoal só tem documentos confidenciais. Como a foto do Scorpius vestido de enfermeira. Foi por isso que o senhor ficou uma semana extra no St. Mungus?"

Harry pareceu engolir uma bola de pêlos, mas se recuperou o suficiente para mandar James para seu quarto por uma semana. Ele nem parecia bravo com os garotos, só embaraçado. Então ele mandou Teddy levar Fred para casa.

E isso definitivamente se encaixava nos planos de Teddy. 

*TL*FWII*

Quando chegaram ao flat de George, os dois espreitaram a loja abaixo. Apesar da Gemialidades estar cheia, eles sabiam que isso podia mudar muito rápido. E que George tinha a mania de ir para o flat e chamar seu amante. Isso rendia altas doses de gemidos e incontáveis vezes que eles tinham sido quase pegos.

Teddy não tinha problemas em assumir seu relacionamento, no entanto era definitivamente certo que muitas pessoas condenariam o que ele estava fazendo. Um cara de dezenove anos mexendo com a mente de um garoto de treze. E o pior, que quando eles tinham começado, Fred tinha só onze.

Ele não era pervertido, mas algo na boca vermelha de Fred e no seu jeito de piscar maliciosamente o deixavam doido. E aquele diabinho tinha tanta culpa quanto ele...

*TL*FWII*

_Teddy visitava a Gemialidades uma vez por semana, normalmente as sextas feiras. Era o dia de folga de Ron e ele cobria o pseudo-tio na loja. Quando chegava a hora do almoço, ele subia até o flat de George e comia o que estivesse mais fácil na geladeira. Depois de duas vezes ser mandado para o St; Mungus por ter comigo algum novo invento de George, Harry decidiu lhe enviar o almoço._

_E era por isso que ele estava ali. Comendo um macarrão delicioso que Harry tinha mandado. E Fred estava sentado no sofá, olhando faminto e invejoso. Por isso, como um bom funcionário e como um quase parente, ele tinha chamado Fred para se sentar com ele e comer._

_Fred se levantou e se sentou em seu colo, já que não havia nenhuma cadeira por perto, além da sua. Ele se remexeu por vários instantes, até se dizer confortável e roubou o garfo de Teddy avançando sobre a comida. Esse pequeno ato, deixou Teddy com uma ereção desconfortável, nem totalmente protuberante, nem de todo quieta. E Fred parecendo notá-la se remexia com mais contade._

_Teddy roubou o garfo de novo e passou a comer mais rápido, tentando acabar com a situação desconfortável. Ele não podia sair agora, porque Geroge os observava da loja, sorrindo para ambos e dizendo qualquer coisa como " Esse meu filho age como uma cadela, Lee. Ele com certeza puxou isso da mãe. Ou de você quando quer que eu faça alguma coisa mais quente."_

_Eles terminaram de comer e quando Teddy foi se afastar, Fred o segurou pelo pescoço, beijando devagar e sugando. Foi quando Teddy se desequilibrou da cadeira e caiu para trás. George parecia rir lá fora, junto com Lee._

*TL*FWII*

Teddy empurrou Fred para sua cama e puxou a cortina ao redor deles. Lançou os feitiços que conhecia, mesmo tendo certeza que George poderia tirá-los se quisesse. Fred parecia estar ainda mais corado do que na casa de Harry e ele ficou imagindo o porque.

"Algum problema, pequeno?"

"Meu pai acabou de me dar dois dedões positivos, depois de fazer o movimento mais embaraçoso com os quadris."

"Então ele sabe?" Teddy só conseguiu falar depois que parou de gargalhar e levou um tapa de Fred.

"Como se eu pudesse esconder alguma coisa dele. Ontem a noite eu tive uma educação sexual de suas horas sobre fazer sexo com um parente. E eu descobri que ele e tio Fred eram mais do que irmãos." Fred ficou quase roxo ao praticamente cuspir as palavras.

" Certo, bem então explica porque ninguém fala muito do Fred um. Deve ser dificil para o seu pai. Ele perdeu o irmão e o amante."

"E dormiu com a namorada dele. Eu não conseguiria fazer isso. Nem a parte da namorada do irmão, quanto a parte do mulher."

"Sim, porque meu pequeno gosta de ser deflorado por homens fortes e grandes."

"Só se eles forem grandes da cintura para baixo e tiverem o nome Teddy."

Os dois gargalharam, era a piada da primeira vez juntos.

*TL*FWII*

_Depois de dois meses e de provocações constantes, Teddy estorou. Ele empurrou Fred para a parede da cozinha e empurrou seus lábios com força nos do outro. Fred era pequeno, mas se empurrou de volta, envolvendo o pescoço de Teddy._

_Eles escorregaram até o chão, caindo juntos, sem que os lábios se separassem. Era delicioso o gosto do garoto pela primeira vez. Teddy puxou-o para seu colo e mordeu o pescoço marcando-o com um roxo. Ele estava sentindo uma necessidade de marcar tão grande._

_Fred estava gemendo contra ele, agarrado com força. Seus quadris se remexiam, deixando Teddy perigosamente exitado. E causando muitos e muitos vergões, mordidas e roxos por todo o pescoço, nuca e ombros. A camisa de Teddy estava jogada para o lado, e a de Fred esquecida em cima do sofá, já que o garoto estava tentando seduzi-lo ao gemer impossivelmente enquanto apertava o mamilo._

_Teddy correu as mãos pela bunda de Fred e apertou com força, fazendo com que seus quadris se unissem e os causar os dois gemerem mais alto. Foi quando Teddy decidiu parar com a brincaeira e arrastar Fred até a cama._

_"Tem certeza que quer isso? Você é pequeno e eu posso te machucar. Eu vou cuidar de você se me permitir, mas mesmo assim, pequeno como um beija-flor."_

_"Vai logo com essa merda, eu não sou uma garota."_

_Fred imacientemente abriu o ziper e teve a sua mão estapeada por Teddy, que assumiu o processo, tirando a calça o mais lentamente possível. As cuecas seguiram para o chão e ele tomou o pênis achocolatado nas mãos. Fred gemeu mais ainda e se impulsionou contra os quadris de Teddy._

_"Acho que eu quero você por cima, pequeno." Teddy girou os dois e depositou a mão de Fred no ziper de suas caças sociais verde escuro. Fred abriu a calça com pressa e a jogou para o chão com as suas. Mas quando ele tirou a boxer ficou paralisado, toda a quentura que o tinha envolvido ao ser chamado de pequeno se esvaindo.__**Teddy era grande!**__ Cumprido e com uma cebeça gorda, avermelhado e pingando. Ele se afastou um pouco e sentiu a mão de teddy em sua bochecha, acariciando._

_"Ei ,posso cuidar de você e de mim, sem que eu tenha que te penetrar. Você é tão pequeno, que eu imagino que eu ficaria quase enforcado ai dentro. Deita aqui no peito."Os olhos de Teddy continuavam amorosos, mesmo que seu peito subisse e descesse rapidamente e que seu pênis estivesse completamente ereto._

_"Eu não achei que você fosse tão grande. O meu é tão pequeno, e dos garotos no vestiário também. Até o do meu pai é pequeno do lado do seu."_

_"Eu acho que não quero ver o pau do seu pai tão perto assim de mim. Mas se a gente vai ficar falando de tamanho, o do Harry é quase do mesmo tamanho. Ele diz que eu puxei o meu pai, só não me pergunte como ele sabe." Fred relaxou com a piada e se encostou a Teddy por alguns instantes._

_"Promete ir devagar? E com cuidado?"_

_"Sempre."_

*TL*FWII*

Eles se assutaram ao ouvir um barulho muit próximo a cortina, e rapidamente assumiram uma posição não comprometedora. Teddy deitado de costas, como se estivesse dormindo e Fred com a cabeça em seus pés, virado para a parede, com a barriga para baixo.

Em poucos instantes a cabeça de George espiava a abertura, e a de Lee logo abaixo. Eles estavam sorridentes, ainda que um pouco decepcionados de não pegar os garotos fazendo algo mais interessante. Para desconforto de Teddy, eles abriram a cortina e se ajeitaram na cama.

"Sabe, filhote, esses feitiços dele são fraquinhos, eu nem me esforcei em abrir. Ele é mais potente na cama?"

Fred escondeu a cara no travesseiro e se supreendeu ao ouvir a voz de Teddy gargalhar tanto quanto a dos dois homens. Eles pareciam velhos amigos discutindo num bar. Fred se sentiu repentinamente muito mais jovem que Teddy.

"Eu mostraria a minha potência, se eu estivesse interessado em velhos cacarentos. Não sou Scorpius Malfoy."

George riu da piada e soltou algo como aquele velho podia ensinar e muito ao pequeno garanhão, mas Lee o parou para perguntar de Scorpius. Teddy contou sobre as fotos no computador de Harry e os três riram.

"Sabia que aqueles papéis de divorcio cheiravam a ninfeta. Ginny deve ter cansado dos chifres novos."

"Eles vão se separa mesmo?" Lee perguntou entre divertido e preocupado.

"O Harry disse que sim, ele inclusive já tinha conversado com os filhos. Os papéis sairam hoje."

Os três homens conversaram por tempo suficiente pra Fred readiquirir suas cores normais. Mas ele só se voltou quando os pesos se moveram da cama. Então ele se virou e puxou a cortina, de sua cama grifinória, rouba de Hogwarts a anos pelo pai.

"Você nem me defendeu!"

"Claro que não, pequeno. Isso não adiantaria com o seu pai. Agora venha aqui e me deixe beijá-lo apropriadamente."

Fred soltou um muxoxo, mas deixou ser beijado.

"É sério que o Tio Harry vai ficar com o Score?"

"Acho que não, eles tem o triplo da idade do Scorpius, quase o quadruplo. Aquilo deve ter sido uma brincadeira do James. Uma aposta, e o Scorpius teve que mandar as fotos pro Harry."

"Nós temos seis anos de diferença."

"Sim, e seu pai aprova. Mas eu acho que Draco Malfoy não vai ficar feliz de saber que o filho anda mandando fotos eróticas para um cara de 40 anos para cima. E nós combinamos, não é? Eu amo você, Fred, eu não devia amar, não devia tê-lo pervertido, mas ainda assim, aqui estamos nós. "

"Eu também amo você."

Fred sabia disso, mas as vezes ele se sentia inseguro. Ele afundou o rosto no peito do seu gigante da terceira perna, e esqueceu de qualquer outra coisa. Mesmo que Teddy parecia querer mais do que dormir.

**Fim.**


End file.
